


Paralyzer

by idlenouis



Category: One Direction (Band), True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal, Barebacking, Bottom Louis, Human! Louis, M/M, Top Harry, True Blood AU, shifter! nick, vampire! harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlenouis/pseuds/idlenouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis sat up when he saw a large crowd of people. They were standing in a cluster in front of the mayor's office, holding up signs. Louis noticed that their mouths were moving in unison, obviously chanting something. He began to roll down the window to hear. "Louis--no," his mother said in an attempt to stop him, but she was too late. </p>
<p>"God hates Fangs!" the crowd chanted over and over again, getting louder with each syllable. </p>
<p>(OR the one where Louis lives in a small town in Texas that hates vampires with a passion; he lives a simple life, but that changes when he meets a vampire named Harry. Yes, this is a True Blood AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paralyzer

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone, this is my first time posting on here woo! anyways, this is a multi chapter true blood au. this is unbeta'd so i apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes. thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy.
> 
> disclaimer: i don't own one direction and i don't own true blood. i just play with their characters and words in this fic.

 

***

"...and lastly God, we want to ask you for strength to stay away from the vamps whom continue to attempt to seduce us into the ways of the Devil. Amen."

Louis let the southern accent of Pastor Greene wash over him. The tip of his fingers touched his forehead, the middle of his chest, his right shoulder, and then his left shoulder. He then pressed his finger tips against his pink lips, "Amen," he murmured in unison with the entire church.

He looked up when the sermon was over. Pastor Greene was grinning at everyone over his podium. Louis got up and slid his hands into Phoebe and Daisy's, while his mother got Lottie and Fizzy. Mark led way, and together they exited the church.

As soon as they stepped outside, his stepfather turned to him. "Today's sermon was a good one, don't you think, Lou?" He asked.

Louis shrugged. "It sounded like the usual ones," he said. And it did. Pastor Greene loved talking about vampires. He loved to remind everyone in town that more vampires were migrating down to Texas, and the townsfolk should be on the look out. Louis learned about vampires in school, so he barely listened to Pastor Greene sermons. Louis knew that as long as they were the house before sundown then they would be safe from any vampires trying to "seduce" them.

There were a list of rules that Pastor Greene wanted the town folks to follow in order to stay safe from the lure of the vampires:

Number one, don't wear revealing clothes (he looked around at the women in the church as he said that one).

Number two, always carry around a wooden stake in your back pocket just in case a vampire tried to attack you.

Number three, stay away from bars and clubs (or any other place that could lead to sinning, vampires were addicted to sinning).

Number four, walk around at night with a buddy, never by yourself.

And lastly, number five, don't let anyone in your house at night.

Those rules have been drilled into Louis' brain ever since he had been going to church. He made sure he followed them. He never went out at night because he knows his mother would be worried sick, and Mark would probably kill him before a vamp could even think about it.

Louis rest his head against the window after everyone got in the car. He vaguely listened to Mark and his mother chat in the front seat, while Daisy and Fizzy giggled over whatever they were talking about. He let out a breath as he looked out the window, watching the familiar landmarks of the town move past him. He perked up when he saw a group of people gathered around an old mansion. The conversations in the car all faded into white noise. Louis remembers his mother telling him that the mansion was built when their state was first explored by the people who believed in manifest destiny and expanded to the west.

Various people in the crowd had posters that they were holding up. Louis saw all of their mouths moving in unison. He rolled down the window without a second thought. "Lou--no," his mother said in an attempt to stop him, but it was too late.

"God hates Fangs!" they chanted.

Mark stopped at the red light; their chanting got the attention of the girls. Their posters read what they were chanting. 'God Hates Fangs!' was written in red on various posters with scratchy handwriting.

Louis noticed someone coming out of the mansion. His heart pounded in his chest, thinking it was a vampire, but then he remembered that vampires didn't come out in the sunlight.

It was a young girl. She had blond hair and heart shaped face. "Leave!" she yelled back at the protesters.

The crowd hushed for a moment, and Louis thought they were going to break up and leave the house alone. "Fangbanger!" a strong voice yelled, breaking the uncanny peace. This caused the crowd to start screaming again. How wrong was he. As soon as the light turned green, Mark drove away from the scene.

Louis looked back, trying to watch what was happening but the car was moving too fast. Would the woman yell back? Would their screaming wake the vampire up? He bit down on his bottom lip and rolled the window up. "Mommy," asked Daisy, interrupting the silence in the car. "What's a fangbanger?"

Louis let out a snort. He watched as Lottie smoothed down Daisy's hair with her hand, "It's when a human has a boyfriend or girlfriend that's a vampire," she explained, making the term seem more innocent than it was.

The folks in Louis' town loved to call anyone who fraternized with vampires, fangbangers. The town folks believed that if one were to hang around a vampire, they were already setting themselves up for a life of corruption and sin. Louis didn't know what to believe. Although his town loved to seem like they hate fangsbangers, it was clear they secretly loved them. They loved to gossip and spread rumors, and fangbangers gave them the entertainment they wanted.

Daisy seemed satisfied with the answer Lottie gave her, and the car was quiet until they reached home.

 

***

After Louis took a shower and failed to complete his homework, he got dressed in his work uniform and jogged downstairs. His mother was making dinner in the kitchen. "You're going to work?" she asked.

He nodded, "Stan's mom is still in the hospital and he asked me to cover for him tonight."

She glanced at the clock above their microwave, "It's six o'clock."

Louis stared at her, "I know."

"You also know how I feel about you going out at night."

He fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I know, mom, but I want the extra hours," he said. "I'll be back by ten, promise."

Johannah pursed his lips, "Ten is pretty late."

"I'll ask Grimmy for a ride home then," he said just to please her.

She tapped her fingers against the oak wood of the table in thought before letting our an exasperated sigh, "Alright. You can go, only because I know how much you want to buy that skateboard by yourself."

Louis grinned and kissed her on the cheek, "Promise I'll be safe," he said before turning and walking out of the house.

The sun was setting as Louis walked to the bar. It wasn't that far from his house, just a couple of blocks, and Louis couldn't drive yet. He had started working at Grimmy's ever since he was sixteen, busing tables. Nick decided to keep him around even though he broke countless glasses and plates. Now, at eighteen, Louis was a waiter. He normally only worked in the mornings and afternoons because of his mother.

When he walked in, he saw the regulars sitting at the bar. Calvin was standing on the opposite side of them with a white towel balancing on his left shoulder. He waved to Louis. There were a few people sitting at the booths, and Louis could hear the sound of the clattering of the pool sticks hitting the cue ball near the back of the bar.

Louis walked in the back and heard the exclamation of his name. He grinned and put his stuff down before walking into the kitchen. Niall, and a few other cooks were there. Nick was there as well, which was strange. He was usually in his office in the back. Niall was fiddling his spatula in his hand while Nick read over some papers.

"I didn't know you worked tonight," said Niall.

"Covering Stan," he said. He hopped up on the counter next to Nick's papers. The elder man sighed and looked away from them, his gaze locking with Louis'.

"Really Tomlinson?" he asked in an irritated tone. "Get your ass off the counter," he said.

Louis grinned and stayed put. "What are you doing with the likes of us, Mr. Manager?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Need some serious hangover food," he answered, "And Niall is helping me with these W-2 forms."

Niall winked at Louis.

Louis hummed, "Only you would come to work hungover."

"Well someone needs to run this damn place," Nick said. "What are you doing here anyway?" He glanced down at his watch, "It's six."

"I just said I was covering Stan. His mom is still in the hospital," he informed them. Niall chewed on his nails while Nick shook his head.

"Shame that," Niall said, putting his hand down. "Do they know what happened?"

Louis shook his head, "I dunno. I'll text him tonight and ask."

They all sat in the comfortable silence before Nick snapped his fingers at Louis, "Get to work already, Tomlinson. You're covering tables four, six, twelve, and thirteen."

He got off the counter and bowed dramatically, "Yes, Mr. Manager sir, anything you wish, Mr. Manager sir."

Niall cackled and Nick smacked his ass hard, "Mr. Manager is right," he said. Louis yelped with a laugh before walking out of the kitchen and into the bar itself. He put on his apron, which held his straws, a pen, and a pad which he took orders in.

 

***

The first hour as slow. It was at eight o'clock that people started to come inside. Louis flirted with costumers, teased costumers, and took their order. He never realized how fun the night shift was. People were dancing, taking shots, and celebrating as if they had won something. Louis wanted to be apart of this atmosphere all the time, he never saw this part of the people in his town.

He gave Niall another order from the window that separated the bar and the kicthen. "Is it always like this?" he asked him.

The blond grinned, "You were missing out, Tommo," he replied.

Louis laughed and shook his head, he opened his mouth to say something to Niall but closed it when he noticed Niall looking at something over his shoulder. He turned to see a man, sitting alone at one of his tables alone.

He had long brown hair that curled at the end, and the color of his hair in contrast with his pale skin made him look even more pale. He had on and black jacket with a black shirt. Louis thought he could get away with staring, but the man suddenly looked up.

His eyes were green, and Louis didn't notice Nick walk up next to him. There was a certain aura about him that had caught Louis' attention. Louis felt something knot in his stomach and turned back, looking at Nick and Niall.

"Is he a vampire?" Louis asked.

Nick pressed his lips together, "It seems so."

"We haven't had a vamp here before," Niall chimed in, "Wonder what he wants."

The younger boy took a breath, "I've never seen one before. I've been waiting to see one ever since they came out of the coffin three years go," he said and grabbed his pen and pad.

He turned and walked toward the vampire's table, grinning. "Hi, welcome to Grimmy's. What can I get for you tonight?"

"Do you have any of that synthetic blood?" he asked.

"True Blood?" Louis asked. The vampire nodded. "Um, no. I'm sorry. Nick bought some years ago, but no one wanted it so it went bad," he said. He swallowed. "You're our first," he said.

The vampire cocked his head to the side.

"Vampire," Louis added with a smile. He could feel his nerves jumping all over in his body.

A small smile spread across the vampire's lips, "Am I that obvious?" he asked.

"I noticed when you walked in," Louis looked around at everyone minding their own business. "I can't believe no one else has noticed."

The vampire nodded his head in the direction past Louis, "He does."

Louis looked back to see Nick staring at them. He turned back to face the vampire, "Oh, Nick? He's cool. He's a big supporter of the vampire rights amendment."

The vampire hummed before grinning, "How proactive of him."

Louis bit down on his lip to keep from smiling, "So, um, is there anything else you drink?" he asked.

"No, but why don't you give me a glass of red wine so I have a reason to be here."

Louis recognized the flirting immediately. It made butterflies flutter in his stomach, making his cheeks turn red. He licked his lips and looked down at his empty pad, "Well, whatever that reason is, I'm glad you are here," he said, looking up.

The man the next booth decided to chime in the conversation, "Don't mind Louis here, Mister. He's young one."

Louis swallowed and smiled at the vampire, ignoring the man, "I'll get your wine," he said and walked back to the bar.

He sat down at one of the stools, "One glass of red wine please," he said to Calvin.

Calvin huffed as he cleaned out a shot glass with his towel. "Who the hell in this town is ordering red wine?" he commented. Louis just shrugged and watched as Calvin put the small glass down and began pouring the wine for the vampire.

"Louis," Louis turned to Nick. "What did he want?"

"Just a glass of red wine," he answered.

Nick snorted, "Right. Be safe around him, alright?" he said.

Louis smiled, "Aw, look here, Nick actually care about little 'ol me."

The older man shook his head with an amused smile, "Shut it."

"Order up," said Calvin, sliding the glass toward Louis. Louis thanked him, grabbed it, and turned to give it to the vampire. When he looked at the table, the vampire was gone.

Louis moved through the rest of his shift with disappointment settling heavy in his stomach. When it reached ten o'clock, Louis clocked out. He hugged Niall, and said bye to Calvin and Nick before leaving.

He shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked through the parking lot and toward his house. Louis wanted to see the vampire again. He wanted to ask him questions, like what his name was, and why he was here. He wondered if all vampires made humans feel like that: invaded their thoughts, made their stomach's knot and their knees weak. Or was it just this vampire?

His thoughts were interrupted when he noticed the back of a pickup truck badly park near the woods. In the back of the pickup truck was a rusty chain. Louis furrowed his eyebrows. He was going to walk away until he heard a voice say, "We're gonna get a lot of money for this."

It was the same voice of the guy that interrupted his conversation with the vampire at the bar. Louis grabbed the large chain and walked toward the voices.

"Hurry," said the man.

"I don't know why we didn't just bring him home," said a woman's voice.

The man clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "It's too dangerous, we can't hide a dead vampire's body in our trailer."

"Well, it would've been better than doing it out here in the fucking open like this."

Louis quietly approached the scene. The man and the women were both hovering over the vampire's body. They somehow had gotten the vampire on the floor and he wasn't moving. His jacket was off and his sleeves her up. There were needles in his arms that connected to bags of blood. Louis' heart was racing.

The vampire's head whipped to the side, looking at him. Louis bit his lip and nodded a bit, trying to tell him that he was going to save him or at least try to.

"I need some V juice," said the man, his hands shaking. "I need it bad. My body is starting to hurt, man."

"You sound like a fucking drug addict, you know that?" the woman snapped at him.

The man groaned, "Just shut the fuck up," he said. Louis swallowed and lifted up the chain, hitting the man in the back of the head. The man fell to the ground with a grunt.  
"You fucker," he rasped at Louis. He stumbled up and pulled a hand knife from out of his back pocket. "I'm gonna get you," he growled.

With a surge of adrenaline, Louis swung the chain as hard as he could, hitting the man in the temple. The man fell down and didn't get up this time.

The woman started to charge at Louis, but Louis ran quickly and picked up the knife. "Don't come any closer."

She pursed her lips, "You won't do it."

"Leave. Now."

The woman sighed. "Fine, but this isn't over," she said and dragged her husband off.

Louis let out a breath and dropped the knife. His mind with reeling, and he his heart was pounding. After he collected himself he walked over to the vampire who was staring at him.

Louis got on his knees next to him and saw that the vampire was being kept down with silver chains. He pulled one off gently and gasped when he saw the burn marks it made on the vampire's wrist. He took the other chains off his legs and his neck slowly, careful not to hurt the vampire.

The vampire let out a breath of relief when the silver chains were removed. Louis watched as the burn marks cleared right up on the vampires pale skin. "Holy shit," he whispered.

The vampire sat up and leaned against the nearest tree. Louis continued kneeling in front of him. "I'm sorry I didn't get here faster," said Louis. "But you're going to be okay soon, right?"

The vampire didn't say anything. Louis bit his lip, "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," said the vampire, shaking his head. "I'm not strong enough to fight the woman if she comes back."

Louis nodded and got up, reaching for the belt that was put on the vampires arm. The vampire snatched his arm away and looked up at Louis.

Louis pursed his lips, putting his hand on his hips. "I guess you're not happy about being saved by a human," he said.

The vampire looked down for a moment and began to unbuckle the belt from his arm. "Thank you," he said.

Louis kneeled down next to him, "You're welcome."

"Aren't you afraid of being out here alone with hungry vampire?" said the older man.

"No," Louis said with a shake of his head.

The vampire chuckled, looking up at Louis. Louis didn't notice how close they had gotten to each other. "Vampires turn on people who trust them, you know? We don't have human values like you," he said, leaning closer to Louis.

Louis got up and backed up, "Humans turn on people who trust them too," he said and wrapped one of the silver chains around his neck. "I'm not a total idiot."

The vampire grinned, "Oh, but you have other juicy arteries," he said. "The one in groin is particularly my favorite."

Louis rolled his eyes, and fought the heat in his cheeks, "Don't talk to me like that," he said.

The vampire gave Louis an odd look before looking down at the small bags filled with his blood. "You wanna drink the blood they collected?"

"No," Louis said.

"It makes humans healthier, improves their sex lives," he said, with a small smirk.

Louis huffed, "I'm already healthy, and I don't have a sex life so I'm good."

The vampire turned to look at Louis. When Louis blinked, the vampire was standing up and in front of him.

"You're an odd one," he said to Louis.

Louis snorted, "I suppose that's a compliment."

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Louis Tomlinson," He felt breathless. "What's your name?"

"Harry," he answered.

The human stared at Harry before letting out a laugh, "Wait--Harry? I thought it would be Salvatore, or Vladimir, but Harry?"

Harry let out a small laugh. Louis touched the chain that hung around his neck, "So, Harry, silver, huh? I thought it only affected werewolves. Well, that's what the movies say."

"I'd appreciate if you didn't tell anyone. We don't want anyone knowing our weaknesses."

Louis nodded, "Yeah, of course," he said. He swallowed, "Well, see you, Harry. I've got to get home," he said.

He toyed with the chain on his neck and flashed Harry a smile before walking past him toward the main road. He pretended not to feel Harry's eyes on his back.

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! why don't send a kudo or two?


End file.
